emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3767 (15th June 2004)
Plot Debbie overhears Ethan arguing with his fiancé Niamh, and believing the curate's relationship is on its last legs, decides it is time to make sure that he takes some notice of her. Having had her make-up destroyed by Cain she goes to see Chas at The Woolpack, who helps her get made up. When Ethan enters the pub, Chas realises she's made a terrible mistake in encouraging Debbie as she realises it's Ethan she has a crush on. Cain arrives and seeing Debbie made up goes ballistic, threatening to kill any man who touches her. Jarvis’s cough remedy is still having an effect on Edna, who falls asleep in the café and has to be woken up by Syd. Edna is angry when Syd suggests that she had fallen asleep. Later, Jarvis comes across Edna snoozing in the garden and asks her whether the medicine has worked. Proudly he invites her to come to the unveiling of his hand-made coffin. Edna and Len are under whelmed by Jarvis's handiwork and Len is proved right about the poor quality of the coffin when Jarvis tests it for weight and the bag he places inside it falls straight through. Scott gets a bit touchy when Syd teases him about his sex life with Zoe. He assures Syd that things are fine but it is obvious that the sexual frustration is beginning to get to him. At the end of the day Zoe says how happy she is putting the kids to bed together. Scott kisses her but once again she pulls away from him and says she has to go and prepare dinner. Scott is once again left wondering when he is going to get to sleep with the woman he supposed to be living with. After falling out with Charity, Tom is like a bear with a sore head and gives his latest temp secretary a hard time. Due to have a meeting with Jimmy and Matthew he tells them that he's taking the rest of the day off. He goes to see Charity at Pear Tree Cottage and when he can't tell Charity that he completely believes she didn't take the money she asks him to leave saying she doesn't want anything to do with him until he admits that he's wronged her. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Temp - Fiona Carnegie *Niamh O'Connor - Tracey Moore Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes